


Зацени мое белье, Кэп

by WTF STony 2021 (WTF_STony_2020)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence AU, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Different Gender AU, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Headcanon, Heterosexual Sex, Hot Sex, Kinks, Non-Penetrative Sex, OOC / Out of Character, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, PWP, Past Tense, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Underwear Kink, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF%20STony%202021
Summary: Наташа Старк не носит бюстгальтеры
Relationships: Natasha Stark/Steve Rogers, fem!Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF STony. Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Зацени мое белье, Кэп

**Author's Note:**

> Наташа Старк не носила бюстгальтер.

Нет, Стив вовсе не считал себя извращенцем, подглядывающим за девушками в душе или, скажем, в раздевалке. Но как можно не заметить то, что буквально выставлялось напоказ?

Стив прекрасно понимал, что Старк делала это не намеренно. И кроме того, это ведь ее дом, и она могла хоть голышом тут ходить, с нее сталось бы.

Он прекрасно все понимал. И это не отменяло того, факта, что он был нормальным здоровым мужчиной с хорошим зрением и богатой фантазией.

И долгим отсутствием секса. Достаточно долгим для того, чтобы, увидев один раз мягкую округлость женской груди, выглядывающую в вырезе майки, долго и со вкусом об этом думать ночью.

Стив много раз хотел обратить внимание Старк на то, что он прекрасно все замечает. Но каждый раз язык словно отнимался. Все-таки старое воспитание давало о себе знать, он не был приучен обсуждать с дамами их нижнее белье.

Да и нельзя было исключать тот факт, что Наташа посмотрела бы на него, хитро прищурилась и сказала, нарочно растягивая гласные, что если Стиву не нравится, он мог бы отвернуться и не смотреть. И вообще, с его стороны не по-джентльменски пялиться на чужие сиськи.

Но однажды ситуация достигла точки кипения.

Солнечным весенним утром команда неторопливо завтракала. Стив наслаждался чаем и свежими блинчиками, Наташа закрылась от всех свежим женским журналом, Тор как обычно что-то гудел себе под нос как маленький генератор, Клинт вылил в свою порцию минимум половину бутылочки кленового сиропа.

А Наташа Старк, зевая и потягиваясь, вползла в столовую, принеся с собой ароматы крепкого кофе и горячего металла.

— Кэп, ты мой герой, — невнятно простонала она, когда Стив поставил перед ней утреннюю кружку с кофе. — Серьезно, это тянет на подвиг.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — Стив даже подвинул ей стул поближе, потому что пару раз с недосыпу Старк уже шлепалась на пол. — Иначе ты заснешь с паяльником в волосах.

— Я не настолько устаю, — пробурчала Старк, буквально уткнувшись носом в кофе.

В столовую влетел Брюс, потрясая какими-то бумагами.

— Я доказал эту теорию! — воскликнул он и швырнул на стол кучку исписанных листов, в которой даже предлоги были непонятными. Разобраться в этой писанине мог лишь он сам и еще Старк, которая, вынырнув из кружки, проморгалась и склонилась над бумагами, перебрасываясь с Беннером сложносочиненными фразами.

В процессе разборок они умудрились поменяться местами, и теперь Брюс сидел на месте, что-то записывая на свободном клочке листа, а Наташа склонилась над ним, тыкая пальцем в бумагу.

Стив со своим ростом видел все и даже больше, потому что майки мисс Старк предпочитала огромные, безразмерные и мужские. Впрочем, не факт, что с женской было бы проще, потому что такие фасоны обтягивали, и сквозь тонкий белый хлопок обычно просвечивали соски.

Стив сглотнул, и ему показалось, что этот звук слышали все. Он хотел было отвести взгляд — куда там. Он просто стоял, сжимая в руке кухонное полотенце, и глазел на грудь Наташи Старк, которая была видна целиком и полностью в гигантском вырезе.

Он почувствовал, что еще немного — и вся команда увидит, как ему это нравится. Надо было срочно что-то делать.

— Старк, — услышал он свой хриплый голос, — ты не носишь бюстгальтеры.

Стало очень тихо. С блинчика Клинта медленно стекал в тарелку сироп.

— Ага, не ношу, — Старк, казалось, вообще нельзя было смутить, — от них все преет и потеет в мастерской.

— Но ты… у тебя… — Стив прикрыл глаза и заставил себя сказать это, — грудь видно.

— А ты что, до этого ни разу сиськи не видел? — Наташа присвистнула. — Это надо срочно исправлять. Джарвис, срочно забронируй нам VIP-столик в «Райских кокосах».

— Не надо никаких кокосов! — Стив почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет, но что угодно было лучше того, чтобы тащиться со Старк в стриптиз-клуб. — Я просто… хотел тебя предупредить.

— О чем? Что в башне полно мужиков-извращенцев, дрочащих на мои сиськи? — Наташа задорно улыбнулась и, выпрямившись, оттянула вырез майки и заглянула туда. — Ну, ты знаешь, им есть на что передернуть, не сочти за хвастовство.

«Это точно. И я среди них самый главный извращенец», — обреченно подумал Стив, бросая перекрученное полотенце на стол.

Он направился к себе, изо всех сил молясь, чтобы Старк не начала теперь смеяться над ним.

Куда там. Все оказалось гораздо хуже, чем он думал.

И одновременно гораздо лучше.

Первый звоночек прогремел, когда Старк спустилась к очередному завтраку не в своих обычных разношенных трениках и мужской майке, а в черных джинсах в облипку и белой футболочке, которая обтянула ее как вторая кожа. Стив тогда замер как олень в свете фар и просто смотрел.

На то, как белая ткань, если ее натянуть на тело, становится полупрозрачной, и сквозь нее прекрасно видно ареолы сосков и маленькую родинку на левой груди.

На то, как Наташа тянется за кружкой, и футболка задирается, оголяя полоску кожи на пояснице и текущую по ложбинке позвоночника капельку пота.

И на то, как она нагибается за упавшей ложечкой.

Стив не нашел ничего лучше, чем позорно сбежать. Потому что он вовсе не был уверен в своей суперсолдатской выдержке. Позже в душе, остервенело двигая кулаком по члену, он представлял себе, как замечательно Наташа Старк смотрелась бы перекинутой через спинку дивана и без этих греховных джинсов.

Он кончил тогда два раза и ровно столько же раз поклялся больше не смотреть в сторону Старк.

— Стив, а Стив, ну как тебе? — веселый голос Наташи раздался как гром средь ясного неба. Стив мысленно повторил, что он суперсолдат, у него выдержка и старое воспитание, выдохнул и отодвинул кружку ото рта.

Воспитание и выдержка молчали. Зато гормоны вопили во всю глотку и размахивали флагами.

— Ну чего молчишь? Не нравится? — Старк покрутилась перед ним. На ней был черный кружевной комплект с белыми миленькими бантиками. — Ты знаешь, я тут подумала, ты прав насчет лифчика. Но я сама белье выбирать не умею, так что буду с тобой советоваться, ага?

Стив кивнул, не улавливая толком смысла слов, зато подмечая, как хорошо белье оттеняет загорелую — без единой белой полоски! — кожу Старк, и как сквозь черное кружево просвечивают розовые соски.

— Спасибо, Кэп! — Старк обняла его, на мгновение прижавшись всеми своими округлостями к руке Стива, и тот понял, что двух раз сегодня будет мало.

Второй комплект был розовым. И со стрингами. Стиву пришлось положить на колени подушку от дивана, чтобы прикрыть стояк. Хотя, наверное, ему следовало бы его не прятать — а чего еще Старк добивалась, рассекая перед ним в одном неглиже?

Она, черт побери, напрашивалась на то, чтобы ее хорошенько оттрахали прямо на этом диване.

Стив ужаснулся своим мыслям и напомнил себе, что это XXI век, и девушка имеет право ходить как ей вздумается, хоть в белье, и засудить мужчин даже за косой взгляд. Да и вообще, нельзя оценивать женщин как мясо, как бы они ни были одеты. Но с другой стороны…

Стив начинал понимать, что такое спермотоксикоз.

— Как тебе стринги? — Наташ повернулась к нему спиной, выгнулась и двумя пальчиками поправила бантик, нависавший прямо над ягодицами. — Я вообще обычно ношу хлопковые труселя с миньонами, но может, они тоже слишком мужские…

Стив едва остановил свою руку, которая тянулась потрогать.

— Тебе очень идет, — хрипло ответил он.

Наташа мило ему улыбнулась, глядя через плечо.

Стив вечером, краснея и бледнея, залез на интим-сайт, чтобы посмотреть мастурбаторы.

В это утро Наташа Старк зашла в гостиную, как обычно зевая, и на ней была огромная футболка, закрывавшая ее от плеч до середины бедра. Стив наивно понадеялся, что концерты окончены.

Как же. Сегодня Старк сделала коронный выстрел. Она жестом фокусника приподняла комок черной ткани и буквально пропела:

— Знаешь, Кэп, я тут забыла — приличная девушка должна носить чулки, правда?

Она немного расслабила пальцы, и с ее кулака повисли две капроновые полоски.

Стив буквально услышал звук, с которым порвалась нить его терпения.

Ребята разбежались сразу же, и Стив бы точно что-то заподозрил в ухмылке Романовой, если б в тот момент смотрел на нее. Но все его внимание сосредоточилось на довольной как слон Старк и на греховном орудии соблазна в ее руках.

А когда она стянула футболку и отшвырнула ее в сторону, Стив понял одну вещь — у чаши его терпения оказались очень низкие края. И сейчас возбуждение выливалось из нее как неудержимый поток.

Помимо кружевного белья — Стив впервые видел лифчик, который оставлял соски открытыми, и залип на острых темно-розовых вершинках — Наташа натянула пояс. Присев на стул, она задрала одну ногу, хитро посмотрела на Стива и соблазнительно хриплым голосом произнесла:

— Я редко ношу чулки, так что, возможно, ты предупредишь меня, если я сделаю что-то неправильно?

Стив не смог бы никого предупредить, даже если бы к Земле несся метеорит. Он просто смотрел на то, как Наташа быстрыми и ловкими движениями раскатывает чулок по ноге, выпрямляется и принимается прикреплять резинки к кружевному краю. Ее трусики не скрывали ничего.

Вообще ничего. От этого закипали мозги, и член принял поистине капитанскую твердость.

— Ох черт, стрелка пошла, — услышал Стив голос Старк как из другого измерения. И правда, по черной материи чулка протянулась бледная полоска.

— Наверное, за мозоли цепляется, у меня же руки жесткие, может, ты поможешь? — в поле зрения Стива возникла женская ладонь, протягивающая ему чулок.

Стив как во сне взял его, не зная, что и как дальше делать. Наташа скатала чулок и сунула его ему в руки.

— А теперь просто расправь, — она невинно улыбнулась и поставила стопу на его колено.

«Гладкая», — машинально отметил Стив, расправляя чулок на ноге, которая казалась бесконечной. Пальцы подрагивали от желания сжать теплую кожу до синяков и дернуть Старк на себя.

Стив довел край чулка до бедра и остановился. Перед ним было так много обнаженной плоти, но тут наконец-то проснулись воспитание и выдержка. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Старк.

От невинности и следа не осталось. Наташа смотрела на него взглядом самки крокодила, которая поймала жертву и предвкушала пиршество.

— Ну, Кэп, чего застыл, — она дернула ногой, кончики пальцев прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра, задели стоящий член, и Стив заскрипел зубами, — а то я в следующий раз вообще голая выйду.

— Не выйдешь, — это произнес уже не хороший парень Стивен Роджерс, а какое-то альтер-эго. Возбужденное и доведенное до точки кипения.

Лифчик Наташа успела снять сама, а вот трусики приказали долго жить буквально через минуту, и их останки спланировали на журнальный столик.

— Ох, Стиви, не ценишь ты вещи, — простонала Наташа, выгибаясь на диване.

— Особенно белье, — пробубнил Стив немного невнятно, занятый изучением ее груди. Нежная кожа приятно скользила под губами, он ощутил дрожь, прошедшую по спине Старк, когда прикусил зубами напряженный сосок.

Сбоку на мягком полушарии чувствовались под языком маленькие шрамики. Стив ими заинтересовался, гладил их кончиками пальцев и изучал губами.

— Ты что-то делала? — спросил он, опускаясь наконец ниже, полной грудью вдыхая аромат ее возбуждения.

— А то, — Старк тяжело дышала и ерзала под ним, — думаешь, в моем возрасте грудь будет сама стоять торчком? Пришлось подкорректировать…

Стив что-то промычал и пальцем провел по низу живота. Наташа охнула.

— Давай, смелее,— она ухватила его за запястье и направила, — вот тут… даааа, посильнее, я не развалюсь…

Стив послушно двигал пальцами, массируя клитор и упиваясь ее стонами. А затем, будто в реку прыгнул, коснулся ее губами.

От громкого стона заложило уши. Наташа широко раскинула бедра и ухватила за волосы, сильнее вжимая его лицо в промежность. 

— Ох боже, талантливый мистер Роджерс, — она задыхалась, мышцы ее живота судорожно сокращались под ладонью Стива, а внутри все сжималось каждый раз, когда он погружал в нее два пальца. — Быстрее…

Стив одновременно согнул пальцы, потирая стенку, потянул губами за клитор, и Старк кончила, сжимая его голову бедрами и царапая щеку жёстким кружевом чулков.

Стив даже не успел отдышаться, как она толкнула его спиной на диван и стащила с него джинсы. Хищно усмехаясь, Старк наклонилась над его пахом, прикрыла глаза, дыша на головку. Поток воздуха в прохладе комнаты показался обжигающе горячим. Лицо Старк напротив члена было лучшей картиной мира, определенно.

— Можешь тянуть как хочешь, — сообщила ему Наташа, беря за руку и кладя его ладонь на свою макушку. — Реализуй все свои грязные фантазии, Капитан.

Стив шипел и стонал, дергая ее голову и вбиваясь бедрами в расслабленную глотку. Старк смотрела на него влажными глазами, слезы выступили на них от грубых движений, но она ни разу его не прервала. Ее слюна перепачкала диван, а каждое судорожное сжатие горла буквально взрывало звезды перед глазами Роджерса.

Она подсунула руки под его ягодицы и сжала их, ногти впились в кожу. Легкая боль огненной молнией ударила в пах, Стив зажмурился и попытался было снять Наташу с члена, но она быстро на него глянула и напрягла горло, сдавливая ствол.

Стив коснулся головкой нежной стенки, и на мгновение перед глазами все заволокло белым.

Когда он наконец пришел в себя, Наташа, ругаясь себе под нос, старалась разжать его пальцы у себя в волосах.

— Прости, — Стив расслабил руку. На пальце запутался волосок. — Я немного…

— Ничего страшного, — Наташа задорно улыбнулась и вытянула ноги, сидя перед ним на полу. — Хотя знаешь… если ты согласишься на наручники, мне не придется в конце концов покупать парик.

Стив застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Наручники меня не удержат, — сказал он, облизывая ее взглядом.

— Мои — удержат, — со значением произнесла Старк. — Заодно помогут, если ты в очередной раз вздумаешь сделать морду кирпичом. Я уж думала, придется тебя связывать и тащить в спальню.

— Можно было просто сказать, — буркнул Стив. — Я не понимаю современных намеков.

— Это были не намеки, Стиви, а сигнал прямо в лоб, — Наташа поднялась с пола и протянула ему руку. –Но вообще я и вправду буду носить спортивные лифчики. А то ты каждый раз зависаешь как операционка Гейтса. Врежешься еще в стену, мне потом полбашни перестраивать.

Стив засмеялся и, сжав ее пальцы, встал с дивана.


End file.
